<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Owl House: The Story Of Qrowa by Corvid8240, Qrowa01, 𝑪𝒐𝒓𝒗𝒊𝒅 (Corvid8240)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26342494">The Owl House: The Story Of Qrowa</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Corvid8240/pseuds/Corvid8240'>Corvid8240</a>, <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Qrowa01/pseuds/Qrowa01'>Qrowa01</a>, <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Corvid8240/pseuds/%F0%9D%91%AA%F0%9D%92%90%F0%9D%92%93%F0%9D%92%97%F0%9D%92%8A%F0%9D%92%85'>𝑪𝒐𝒓𝒗𝒊𝒅 (Corvid8240)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Owl House (Cartoon)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 03:35:27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>6,764</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26342494</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Corvid8240/pseuds/Corvid8240, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Qrowa01/pseuds/Qrowa01, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Corvid8240/pseuds/%F0%9D%91%AA%F0%9D%92%90%F0%9D%92%93%F0%9D%92%97%F0%9D%92%8A%F0%9D%92%85</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Qrowa is a 14 year old witch who was raised at an orphanage when his mother had to leave him behind for a mysterious reason. Now he is about to go on a crazy journey that will change his life forever.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>19</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Prologue</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It was a quiet night in the Boiling isles the stars were glistering, the moon was out shining down on the isles and everyone was in their homes asleep, but somewhere deep in the boiling isles something mysterious was happening. Two guards from The Emperors Coven were chasing a mysterious woman wearing a cloak that was holding what seemed to be like a baby wrapped in a blanket. 

 </p><p> </p><p>“HALT! STOP RIGHT THERE, YOU CAN’T ESCAPE US!” Said the one of the guards running as fast as he could to catch the mysterious woman. As the Emperors guard was about to catch the mysterious woman, she cast a vanishing spell and managed to escape the guards that were chasing her. As the mysterious woman was running for her life, she noticed that she managed to shake off the guards and was able to catch her breath. She looked at the child to make sure he was okay and saw that she made it to her destination. An orphanage called Bones-Borough Orphanage. </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>As the mysterious woman checked her surroundings to make sure she wasn’t followed, she made a spell circle and conjured up a basket to put the baby in, as the mysterious woman was about to put the baby in the basket she looked at the child with teary eyes as it looked like she couldn’t bear to let the child go. “I…I… I am so sorry.” Said the mysterious woman as she was crying. Cradling the baby in her arms as she heard the guards that were chasing her were near. “I THINK SHE WENT THIS WAY!” Yelled the guards. The mysterious woman knew she didn’t have much time so she had to be quick. “You’ll be safe here my child, we'll meet again someday” Said the mysterious woman as she put the baby in the basket and knocked on the door of the orphanage. As the mysterious woman was about to leave, she gave the baby a kiss on the head and said “I wish you good luck Qrowa…… It won’t be long till we see each other again.” The mysterious woman said as she ran off into the woods. </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>As the baby started to cry the owner of the orphanage was awoken by the sound and quickly ran to the door and was surprised to be met with a baby boy with white ivory skin in a basket all alone at the door of the orphanage. The owner of the orphanage looked around the neighborhood to see if the person who left the child at the door was near, but no one was in sight. The owner of the orphanage smiled at the child and saw that there was a red envelope and a little sack that had a pendent inside attached to the child’s blanket but he was tired and decided to read it in the morning “Welcome to your new family little one.” The owner of the orphanage said as he shut the door to tend to Qrowa and that is where this child's story begins.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. New Beginnings</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>A couple of years have passed by and Qrowa has grown up over the years as today he's in for an unexpected surprise.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Over the years now Qrowa has been living at the orphanage as he was now 14 years old. Qrowa was different from the other kids. He didn’t like to do things like the other kids at the orphanage would do, like play kick ball and etc. They didn’t like to play with him or do anything thing with him so, Qrowa read books about mysteries and suspense. The book was currently reading was called “The Curse of the Blood Moon." Qrowa didn’t have that many friends at the orphanage but he loved magic with all his heart, and when Qrowa would have free time he would take the time to learn new spells and he managed to become a wonderful talented witch but in doing so he was also a troublemaker as well. He often wondered why he loved to cause trouble so much. </p><p> </p><p>“QROWA!” Yelled George, the owner of the orphanage. He was in his mid-50's and was accompanied by a nun named Bell who was in her mid-30's. She helped George run the orphanage and take care of the children in the orphanage and Qrowa would help her with chores when he got in trouble. They both would do anything to protect the orphanage and the kids with their life. “Uh oh …Yes sir?” Said Qrowa. “Come with me and Bell would you check on the children please?” Said George as Bell nodded her head and went to go check on the children as they walked into Qrowa’s room to talk. “Qrowa, how many times must I tell you not to pull pranks or fight with the other kids?” Said George with a serious look on his face. “They started it! They took my book from me so I stood up for myself and I took it back.” Said Qrowa with an embarrassed look on his face as he remembered the other incidents that he caused over the years. “By conjuring an illusion spell that summoned a clown to chase the children?” Said George. “Well they deserved it what was I supposed to do? Let them pick on me?” Said Qrowa as George sighed, shaking his head “Qrowa….” Said George as he was about to lecture Qrowa further, but he remembered he had a gift for him. “Oh… Qrowa here I have a surprise for you.” Said George as he handed Qrowa the envelope. Qrowa was wondering what the letter could be, so he opened the envelope and read the letter. </p><p> </p><p>
  <cite>“Dear Qrowa, I have heard from your guardian that you have the inspiration to learn the Magic Arts. So, I decided to let you take an entry exam to attend “Hexside, School of Magic and Demonics.” but you need to have at least learned 2 spells to take advance classes at our school. If you don’t know two spells, then you will be put in the baby class. We are looking forward to meeting you Qrowa, we hope to see you tomorrow. Sincerely, Principal Hieronymus Bump.”<cite></cite></cite>
</p><p>As Qrowa was done reading the letter, he couldn't help but smile as he had tears going down his eyes. “OH THANK YOU, THANK YOU, THANK YOU!” Said Qrowa jumping with excitement hugging George. “ You're welcome Qrowa but you should be thankful, it took me a while to manage getting you enrolled at that academy but I’m going to need you to do something for me while you go there. Can you do that?” Said George as Qrowa nodded. “Now the reason I did this is because I have seen that you have been learning new spells when you had free time and I got to say you’re a fast learner for someone who loves magic. Also you know you’re going to be meeting new people at Hexside so it would be nice if you made some friends. Try not to cause trouble at the school because if you do it too much they will kick you out of Hexside so you’re going to have to be on your best behavior. Can you do that?” Said George as Qrowa wiped the tears from his face. </p><p> </p><p>“I can do that, but I can’t make any promises.” Said Qrowa with a smile on his face as he was excited that he was finally going to be attending his dream school. “Now go downstairs go eat dinner and get some sleep you’ll need it for tomorrow.” Said George as Qrowa went to eat dinner as they were having troll stew and a biscuit on the side. As Qrowa was done eating dinner he put his bowl away and went to bed as he knew he had a big day ahead of him.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. The Entry Exam</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>A Day has passed and Qrowa is excited and nervous about taking his entry exam to attend Hexside.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It was finally morning as Qrowa got up early and got ready for the most important day of his life. He was finally going to attend his dream school. “QROWA! Come on or we are going to be late for your exam!" Yelled George. “Coming!” Yelled Qrowa as he ran downstairs. “Okay! Let's go!” Said George as they left the orphanage. As Qrowa and George were walking to Hexside, Qrowa could not keep his excitement in as he was jumping up and down the whole way to the school. “Qrowa are you okay?” Asked George. “Yeah I’m fine I’m just excited that’s all.” Said Qrowa. As George and Qrowa made it to Hexside they were greeted by Bump. “Ah... Welcome George and Qrowa it's nice to meet you both. Please follow me to the auditorium for your placement exam there is another student here taking her placement exam so you’ll have to wait till they’re done.” Said Principal Bump. “Of course come on Qrowa.” Said George as they both found a seat in the auditorium.</p><p> 

</p><p>As they both sat down, they were wondering what was taking the student who was taking her placement exam so long to come on stage but out of nowhere, someone in a black cloak came out on the stage. “From the humblest of beginnings, a hero will rise, I have traveled from a another realm and trained with a powerful witch to master dark and forbidden magic. I am… Luz Noceda!” Yelled Luz she looked at the seats in the auditorium. She noticed no one said anything as George whispered under his breath, “The human.” Said George shaking his head but Qrowa looked at Luz in wonder as he never saw or met a human before. “Right, the human that wants to be a witch. Against my better judgment I've allowed you take this exam into Hexside but, can you do magic with all your human parts?” Asked Bump. “I sure can!” Said Luz as Qrowa was excited to see how she would perform magic as he heard that humans could not perform magic. “It's said that humans can’t do magic, but I discovered a old lost technique that changes everything.” Said Luz.

 </p><p> 

</p><p>“Hmm…” Said Bump with curiosity as Luz pulled out 2 pieces of paper from her fanny pack and placed them on the ground and tapped one of the papers and out of nowhere a ball of light was summoned from the paper and then a block of ice from the other. “Oh wow !!!” Qrowa said to himself as he looked in awe as he was amazed by Luz’s magic style. “Amazing spells cast from a piece’s of paper I never heard of such a technique but is it enough to pass the placement exam?” asked Bump “Uh…” said Luz nervously as a woman came out from the back of the stage “Come on Luz Improvise.” As George saw who the person behind the stage was, he knew exactly who it was. “Qrowa you stay away from her you understand?” asked George “But why she doesn’t look like a bad person.” Said Qrowa as he felt like he met her before, but he did not know how he could. “Qrowa I mean it.” Said George with a serious look on his face. “Ok,” said Qrowa with an upset look on his face. “Umm... I can do this Bleep bloop bleep.” Luz said as she pulled up her eyelids as Principle Bump was not impressed as it could be seen with the expression on his face.

 </p><p> 

</p><p>“Ow eyelash, eyelash.” Said Luz as she slipped in the puddle of ice that melted into water and got caught in her black cloak and accidentally fallen on bumps lap and landed on the floor. “Oh, I’m so sorry, sorry…” Luz said as her hand accidentally landed on one of her ice glyph papers “uh oh… !!!” said Luz as she screamed as the block of ice caught her by her feet as she was hanging on the block of ice with one foot and staring principle bump in the face who had an angry expression on his face. “Did I fail?” Luz said nervously “Well … believe it or don’t believe it … I have seen worse.” Said bump as Luz and went face-first onto the floor. “Congratulations Luz welcome to Hex side’s School of Magic and Demonics.” Said principle bump as he threw a flyer on luz’s head “Hurray” said Luz with her face still on the floor. As Eda made her way off the stage, she picked up Luz and hugged her. “You did it kid how you feel now that you can finally attend hex-side?” said Eda with a happy tone in her voice as if Luz was her daughter “I feel great now I can attend school with Willow, Gus, and even Amity now !!!” said Luz with a smile on her face.

 </p><p> 

</p><p>“Ok next up is Qrowa!!!” said principle bump as luz looked at the stands and saw a boy that had the same colored skin as Eda. “Qrowa can you come down to the stage please?” asked principle bump as Qrowa walked down the stairs and passed by Luz and Eda “I got to say your magic style was incredible I never knew that we could do that with paper.” Qrowa told luz as she blushed a bit “Aww thank you and your Qrowa right?  Well, I’m Luz and this is Eda.” Said Luz introducing themselves to Qrowa “Hey kid … why do I feel like I’ve seen you before?”  Eda asked Qrowa “Umm … are you sure we met?” Qrowa responded nervously “Maybe not but I just can't put my finger on it but for the most part, you do look familiar.” Eda said to Qrowa. “Oh, come on Eda stop giving Qrowa a hard time.” Said Luz “Oh alright, alright.” Said, Eda. “See you later Qrowa I hope we can become classmates at school !!!” said Luz as she and Eda walked out of the auditorium “Hey kid why don’t you wait outside there’s something I have to do.” Eda told Luz “Eda you aren’t going to get in trouble, again are you?” Luz said worryingly “Me, trouble? of course not now off you go outside I won't take long.” Said Eda even though Luz could tell that she was up to something “ Oh ok I’ll be waiting outside with King don’t take too long ok ?” Luz asked eda “Oh I won't,” said Eda as she quietly opened the auditorium doors just enough to see Qrowa perform his magic.

 </p><p> 

</p><p>“Ok now time to see why I somehow remember Qrowa I haven’t even met the kid before and somehow I know him.” Eda said to herself as Qrowa started to perform his 2 spells to Bump. “Begin Qrowa.” Said principle bump as Qrowa summoned a spell circle as the color of Qrowa’s spell circle was golden yellow. As Qrowa summoned his spell circle he decided to conjure up a fire spell and created fire sparks and made sure not to burn down the building in the process. “Ok good now your last spell please.” Bump asked Qrowa. As Qrowa closed his eyes he tried to think long and hard about what spell he should show, and he remembered the spell he was practicing at the orphanage “Yeah that one.” Qrowa said to himself as he opened his eyes, they were golden yellow and bright like stars.

 </p><p> 

</p><p>“No, it can't be, can it? No, but... why? why can’t I remember? it must be my curse I wish I could remember this but I’ll have to see if it will pop back into my head, for now, I need to get some rest.” Eda said to herself as she went outside to find Luz and King to go back to the owl house. “You ready to go home, Eda?” asked Luz. “Yeah, I’m ready to go let's go.” Said Eda as they flew off into the distance. “Very well done Qrowa may you come here please?” asked Principal Bump as Qrowa walked off the stage and as he was standing in front of principal bump and was wondering what bump was going to tell him he hoped it was good news. “Qrowa? ….. Welcome to Hexside we are gratefully glad to have you attend here.” 

 </p><p> 

</p><p>As Qrowa was staring into space he could not believe what he heard he just got accepted into his dream school and then something blossomed inside Qrowa he started to cry as George ran down as fast as he could. “Qrowa are you ok?” asked George “I’m going to Hexside I can’t believe it.” said Qrowa happily “We will see you in a few weeks Qrowa till then …. Be prepared for your time here.” Said Bump as Qrowa nodded. “You ready to go home?” asked George as Qrowa nodded his head and walked back to the orphanage with George as he could not believe in a few weeks he would be attending Hexside.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter 4: Hexside Part 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Today is the day! Qrowa is starting his first day at Hexside, who knows what'll happen!</p>
<p>(I decided to make this chapter a 2 part chapter because it's a long chapter and I might do this with other long chapters if they get too long!)</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>A few weeks have passed by as today was the day, Qrowa was going to start his first day at Hexside. As Qrowa got up to get ready for his first day. “Ok Qrowa, today is the most important day of your life you can't mess this up! Just get through the day without any problems and everything will be fine,” Qrowa said to himself as he went downstairs to leave. “Qrowa?” Said George as Qrowa was trying to leave without no one noticing him. “Yeah?” Qrowa responded. “You remember what I told you a few days ago?” George asked Qrowa. “Yes, I do, you told me to try to not get in trouble, try to make some friends, and to be on my best behavior now can I go? I'm going to be late!” Said Qrowa, anxious to leave. “Ok, ok! Here's your lunch now go on now and we will see you after school.” Said George as Bell walked in from helping around the orphanage. “Ok, see you guys later!” Qrowa said as he walked outside and shut the door behind him. “He's growing up isn’t he Bell?” Said George as Bell nodded and went back to check on the children.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>As Qrowa made it through the forest, he could see Hexside as he still could not believe he was here as he made to the front of the school, he saw Eda and Luz as they landed on the ground. “Hey kid there’s a chance to back out and earn a brand-new bad girl coven badge the quitting badge it just like trying but much easier,” Eda told Luz as Qrowa walked up behind them “ Hey kid remember to try not to be a goody loose shoes you got this kid.” Said Eda. “Aww thanks, Eda … Oh hey, Qrowa !!!” said Luz as Qrowa walked to them. “Oh, hi Luz, hi Eda,” Qrowa said nervously. “Oh hey, kid.” Said Eda. “Oh yeah, Eda I made you a song to say thank you for getting me to attend Hexside.” Said Luz as she pulled 2 sock puppets out of her backpack one of them looked like Eda and the other was Luz. “Well a big gust of wind just got me kid see you after you are done with school bye!” said Eda as she flew off.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Does she always do that?” said Qrowa. “Sometimes but come on Qrowa I want to introduce you to my friends.” Said Luz as she grabbed Qrowa’s hand and ran to the front of the school but suddenly they came to a halt and Qrowa was wondering what was going on “Oh, hey Amity.” Said Luz. “Hey Luz, I heard you're going to be attending Hexside and congrats on not being in the baby class.”  Said Amity in a cheerful tone. “Aww thanks, Amity… Oh! I would like you to meet someone.” Said luz. “Hm? Who.? Said Amity. “This is Qrowa, this is the first time he’s attending Hexside just like me.” Said Luz happily. “Hi, there it's nice to meet you.” Said Qrowa holding out his hand. “It's nice to meet you too, any friend of Luz is a friend of mine.” Said Amity shaking Qrowa’s hand then walking off. “You know Amity Luz?” Qrowa asked Luz “Yeah when I first came to this realm, I didn’t get along that well with Amity but as the days passed by, we started to become best friends’ day by day.” Said Luz “That’s nice.” Said Qrowa as him and Luz walked to the entrance as they were met by 2 students one looked to be about Luz’s age, she had green hair and was wearing The plant track uniform and the other one looked be younger than the other student and was wearing the illusions track uniform.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Luz !!!” said the 2 students as Luz and Qrowa walked up to the front of the school. “Hello, fellow Hexoleos!!! Qrowa this is Willow and Gus they were the first 2 friends I made here.” Said Luz as Qrowa was nervous meeting new people but he had to try as he promised George that he would make some new friends. “Hello, my name is Qrowa it’s nice to meet you two.” Said Qrowa nervously. “Qrowa? that’s a nice name.” said Willow “Nice to meet you Qrowa.” Said Gus as Qrowa was nervous as he looked like he could pass out. “You ok Qrowa?” said Gus as he looked at Qrowa. “Yeah I'm fine so … this is Hexside huh?” said Qrowa as he looked around the front of the school. “So, do you 2 know who these witches are? They are the head witches of the nine covens. Each of them has excelled from a magic school like Glandus, St. Epiderm, and finally our school Hexside.” Said Willow as Qrowa was excited to start his first day. “Are you guys ready to enter the hallowed halls of Hexside?” Willow asked Luz and Qrowa as they were both jumping with excitement. “Yes, yes we are coven on Qrowa we have to go to Bumps office to get our coven tracks !!!” said Luz and Qrowa as they ran inside to Principle Bumps office. “See you later Luz and Qrowa !!!”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>As Bump was in his office, he was watching the Hexside news channel as there was a breaking news story playing on the orb <cite>  “Today there has been a terrible development at Glandus High School. The students and teachers were found inside and outside the school unconscious and without magic as the cause remains unknown.”  <cite> Said the news reporter on the orb. “Ha-ha!!! Take that Glandus High!!! It looks like this year’s Grudgby match is probably going to be a forfeit.” Said Principle Bump with a smug look on his face. A few seconds later Luz and Qrowa came into Bumps office. “Hey, Princy-B! is it ok if I call you that?” said Luz as they walked up to Bumps desk “Uhm…no. Now today we're going to be visited by The Emperors Coven for a routine inspection of the school if we want to impress them you both need to join a coven track before they arrive.” Said Principle Bump in a calm voice. “Actually, Principal Bump I made up a schedule of my own.” Said Luz as they showed Bump her schedule. “Oh wow, that’s a long schedule, Luz.” Said Qrowa with a surprising tone in his voice “Yeah I know. I want to learn everything about The Boling Isles and more magic too.” Said Luz excitingly.</cite></cite></p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Hahaha, you want to study multiple tracks at once? No one does that.” Said Bump. “Then I’ll be the first to do it.” Said Luz with determination in her voice. “No, you won’t. according to the rules here, a good witch needs to hocus-focus. You both can only pick from one of the nine coven tracks and you both do not want to embarrass me in front of the inspector.” Said Bump with a serious tone in his voice as he pointed up to the nine coven flags that were hung up on the wall behind him. “But all the tracks are so cool !!!” said Luz with an upset look on her face “Yeah is there anything that can help us sort this out?” Qrowa asked Bump “Well we did have a hat called the choosy hat but… never mind.” Said Bump as they did not want to continue the conversation.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I don’t know if Qrowa and I can just choose just one track.” Said Luz as she and Qrowa were wondering what track to choose. “Then I will choose one for you both, Eeny, meeny, miny, moe! Ah, yes! The potions track you both like to mix potions, right? Said Bump as he cast a spell circle both Luz and Qrowa’s uniforms changed from grey to black and yellow to signify them now being in the potions track. As Qrowa looked at his uniform he could not believe it he was now in a coven track at his dream school. “Oh, I guess I’ve always liked pouring things into other things.” Said Luz. “Now I expect you to be on your best behavior because based on the many costly repairs from the recent incidents Hexside could use a donation from the Emperor’s Coven. Now, both of you off to class.” Said Principle Bump as he cast a spell circle that levitated both Luz and Qrowa out of his office. As Luz and Qrowa walked to class Bump heard a scream in the distance. “The Choosy hat it broke free!” Bump screamed.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Chapter 4: Hexside Part 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>As Qrowa's first day at Hexside begins things start to take a bad turn. Will he be expelled on his first day ? </p>
<p>(And I'm terribly sorry this chapter took 3 months to make I was busy with work and family stuff I kept pushing it away but not anymore I'm going to finish the story)</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>As Qrowa and Luz got to the potions classroom they found their seats and waited for the teacher to arrive “Are you excited Qrowa?” said Luz as Qrowa was sitting next to her. “Of course, this is exciting.” Said Qrowa as the teacher came into the classroom. “Hello, students and welcome to a new semester let’s start making some potions! Today we will be making a potion called … Fog brews and this you will need to find a partner for this project… begin!” said the teacher as all the students were looking for partners for the project “ Hey Qrowa you want to be partners with me ?” said Luz “Sure sounds fun.” Said Qrowa as he walked up to Luz as he had a nervous look on his face as he always liked doing things by himself, but he promised George that he would try to make new friends. A few minutes have passed by and Qrowa and Luz were still working on the Fogs brews potion as Qrowa was reading the instructions to Luz.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“You see Qrowa potion making is fun you could spend the rest of your time here studying this right?” Luz asked Qrowa with a worried tone in her voice. “Well, this isn’t what I imagined potion-making being like but there's always a first time for everything,” said Qrowa as they just heard a loud noise coming from outside the classroom window as Luz quickly put down the potion vials to see what the noise was. “Wait, Luz… what was that noise?” Asked Qrowa as he walked up to the window and saw Willow and another student who looked like they were in the oracle track according to their purple school track uniform as it looked like they were having a practice duel.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“The Oracle track and The Plant track! …. Wow!” said Luz as they stared in awe. As Qrowa watched the practice duel end he forgot to keep an eye on the potion as fog filled the classroom. “Ahem!” said the Potions teacher with an annoyed look on her face. “Oops sorry.” Said Luz as she and Qrowa went back to mixing the potion. A couple of minutes have gone by and the class was over as the bell rang and all the students including Luz and Qrowa were the last 2 students to leave. “Ooh, boy! Potions class tough today.” Said Luz as they turned to look at Qrowa all tired out as it was only his first class today. “You can say that again Luz.” Said Qrowa as he was stretching out his arms as he noticed the student who had a magic duel with Willow put the orb back that they used on the self with the others. “Wow, a crystal orb. Maybe I can use it to see if I’m on the right track or not.” Said Luz. “Are you sure you want to do that Luz?” asked Qrowa. “Too late.” Said Luz with a grin on her face. As Luz rubbed the orb a spirit came out from inside the orb and gave Luz a message.<em>“You and your friend will be in trouble very soon.”<em> Said the spirit as it retreated inside the orb. “Oh, that’s nice …. Wait what?” said Luz as she was about to finish her sentence, she was interrupted by someone who was standing right behind her and Qrowa.  “Ahem! What is going on here?” said Principle bump with an angry expression on his face. “Principle Bump it's not what it looks like.” Said Qrowa trying to convince Bump that they didn’t mean to mess with the orb. “Follow me you two!” Said Bump “Uh-oh,” said both Qrowa and Luz as they followed Bump.</em></em></p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>As Luz and Qrowa followed Principal Bump Qrowa had the look on his face like death was about to approach him very soon. “Oh no, oh no if George finds out I got in trouble on my first day he’s going kill me I can't get in trouble I just can't,” said Qrowa who was shaking from head to toe. “It will be ok Qrowa who knows it probably won't be that bad right?” said Luz with a calming tone trying to calm down Qrowa. “Here we are you two.” Said Principal Bump as Luz and Qrowa looked at the sign above the door that said Detention. “Wait why are we going to detention? I thought the detention room was destroyed a few months ago.” Said Qrowa trying to figure out what was happening. “Well, it was but it's under repairs for the time being so for right now you and Luz will be spending your day in detention now go on and I don’t cause any more trouble.” Said Principal Bump as he cast a spell circle that took the colors from both Luz and Qrowa’s school outfits that turned them plain grey pushed them both in the room and shut the door behind him.</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>As Qrowa and Luz walked inside the room they walked to the table and found their seats next to 3 students who were already sitting down. One was a dog who was wearing glasses and had a gold hoop earring in his right ear, the second student was a boy with rouge style hairdo that was parted to the right side of his head, and the final student was a girl with brown hair that was rolled up in a messy bun with a fishhook earring on her right ear. As Qrowa looked around the room he noticed the teacher was asleep, so he decided to take a walk around the room. As Qrowa looked around he noticed the room looked bland from the other classrooms it had chains on the walls and the windows were barred up. As Qrowa walked towards the windows he took one of the chairs from the table and brought it towards the window and decided to wait and look outside the window till detention was over and after a couple of minutes Qrowa fell asleep.</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>An hour had passed as Qrowa was still asleep by the window as the girl who was sitting next to the other students that were in detention woke him up. “GAH !!!” yelped Qrowa as the girl motioned Qrowa to be quiet as the teacher was asleep then the girl motioned Qrowa to follow her as they walked to the edge of the chalkboard Qrowa noticed that Luz was missing. “Hey, where’s Luz?” Qrowa asked the girl as she ignored his question then not soon after the girl picked up a piece of chalk from the chalkboard and made a square with a keyhole in the middle as the girl was finished, she taped the keyhole, and a secret door was opened as Qrowa was amazed that there were secret passageways in Hexside after the door was opened Qrowa and the girl crawled through the passageway and shut the door behind them.</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>“This isn’t some kind of secret initiation is it?” Qrowa asked the girl as she replied “You’ll probably have to get one of your fingers cut off to join” the girl replied as the color from Qrowa’s face drained from his face. “Nah I'm just kidding around I’m Viney and who are you? Your friend already introduced herself. Are you new here like a transfer student or something?” Viney asked Qrowa as it looked like she had a bunch of questions to ask him. “My name is Qrowa its nice to meet you, Viney, and may I ask what this place is, and will we get in trouble for being here?” Qrowa asked Viney “Nah. that oaf couldn’t stay awake even if he wanted to, we hang out here when he’s asleep and Luz told us about you, you’re an ok dude so we decide to make a troublemaker and also have access to The Secret room of Shortcuts !!!” said Viney as Qrowa looked around the room as there were doors everywhere from top to bottom. “Qrowa you’re finally here !!!” said Luz in a very happy cheerful tone “Oh yeah I forgot to tell you the boy next to Luz is Jerbo and that’s Barkus next to him.” Viney told Qrowa as she was introducing them both. “Hi there, it's nice to meet you both.” said Qrowa nervously “BARK !!!” said Barkus as Qrowa was confused about what Barkus just said. “Hi, it's nice to meet you too, and if you're wondering what Barkus just said he said, Welcome new troublemaker.” Said Jerbo as they sat down Qrowa noticed a portrait that was covered in graffiti, but he was able to see that the said student was in the potions track as the arms weren’t covered in graffiti. “Who’s this Viney?” Qrowa asked “Oh that’s Lord Calamity!!! They were the first to start the troublemaker wall, so we wrote our names here in their honor.” Viney explained to Qrowa.</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>“So why were you all in detention for?” Luz asked the group “Bump didn’t like us trying to do multiple covens at once he says it’s a bad thing to do and so on but I wanted to do beast-keeping with healing magic, Jerbo wanted to do abomination and plant magic, and Barkus wanted to do potions and oracle magic but it was the same thing every time Bump just gave all 3 of us a disappointed look and sent us to detention I mean come on just think about how much stuff could be accomplished if we were able to join multiple covens it would be amazing !!!” Viney told Luz and Qrowa “Yeah I could see how that could benefit the Isles it would help everyone but yeah, but we have to follow the rules of the emperor's coven.” Qrowa said in a disappointed tone as he sat down Viney noticed Qrowa was upset she didn’t know why but she wondered what they could do to cheer him up. “Hey how about this why don’t we go around the school and cause a little chaos will that make you feel better?” Viney asked Qrowa. “Sure, but if we get caught, we better make like bandits.” Qrowa said to Viney as she let out a snicker as Jerbo, Barkus, and Luz all got up and decided to cause a little chaos.</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>As a few hours had passed Qrowa was having the time of his life he never thought that causing chaos would be fun as he would always follow the rules as he did at the orphanage as they were all done causing chaos around the school Barkus looked at one of the clocks in the hallway. “BARK !!!” said Barkus as Viney turned to see that it was almost time for school to end and that Bump was on his way to the detention room. “Oh, no Bump is going to freak out if he doesn’t see us in our seats hurry, we have to get there before he does !!!” Viney told everyone as they ran as fast as they could to the detention room as they managed to get there before Bump, they shut the door quietly so they wouldn’t wake up the teacher “Yes we did it we ….” Said Luz as Bump finished her sentence “Are in so much trouble!!! Leaving detention causing chaos around the school and is that a secret passageway? Bump said furiously to the group “Principal Bump…” Qrowa said as Luz tried to stop him “Qrowa don’t you don’t want to be expelled on your first day.” Luz whispered to Qrowa “Don’t worry I got this.” Qrowa whispered to Luz as he looked back at Bump “First off yes, it is a secret hideout, and also why do you think they would need it?” Qrowa asked Principal Bump “I don’t care to know the in and outs of rascality…” Said Principal Bump as Qrowa immediately interrupt him “What part of this is about rascality? These students want to study multiple coven tracks do you not know how beneficial that could be? Think about the jobs that doing this could help it would be a lifesaver. Said Qrowa as Bump stared at Qrowa like life just hit him in the face.</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>“Hmmm…. Alright, I can see when I’m beat which tracks would you 3 like to be in?” Bump asked Viney, Jerbo, and Barkus. “Healing and Beast-Keeping!!!” Viney said at the top of her lungs. “Plants and Abominations !!!” Jerbo said with a strong confident tone “BARK” said Barkus as Bump cast a spell circle that change their school uniform to the covens, they wanted to be in. “What about you Luz and Qrowa?” Bump asked, “Oracle and Potions sir,” Qrowa said with a happy cheer in his voice “Well it sounds crazy, but I want to learn a little bit of everything. Luz told Principal Bump as he once more cast a spell circle that changed Luz and Qrowa’s uniforms to the covens to the ones they wanted to choose. As Qrowa looked at his uniform he noticed it had yellow and purple stripes as he was happy that he was able to be in 2 covens he didn’t know why he wanted to choose both those tracks but he just thought it was a gut feeling as he was done admiring his uniform, he turned to look at Luz’s uniform “Oh wow that’s a lot of colors” Qrowa told Luz as they all laughed.</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>“You know Luz only one other student wanted to study every track, but it was sad to hear that she never got the opportunity.” Bump said as he summoned the portrait from the hideout and with a swipe of his hand cleared the graffiti from it as it revealed the mysterious student who had bright orange hair with golden eyes and was wearing a potion track uniform. “I should’ve guessed it would be Eda.” Luz said with a surprised tone in her voice. “Wait that’s Eda?” Qrowa said in a surprising tone like he just found out a secret “Qrowa are you ok? You look like something spooked you.” Luz asked Qrowa in a concerning tone. “Yeah, I’m …. I’m fine.” Said Qrowa Trying to figure out why this was a shock to him. “Well student's school is over I advise you all to leave for the day and remember if you cause any more trouble, I’ll feed you to the choosey hat now go on.” Said Principal Bump as the group walked out. As Qrowa walked out Viney, Jerbo, Barkus, and Luz hugged him “THANK YOU !!!” they all said to Qrowa as they were incredibly happy that they were able to be in the covens they wanted to be in. As Qrowa turned around he saw George and Bell waiting for him. “Well see you later Qrowa!!!” The group said as he walked over to George and Bell to go home. “So, kiddo how was your first day?” George asked Qrowa as he looked back at Luz, Viney, Jerbo, and Barkus as they were incredibly happy with the exciting turn of events that have occurred. “It was wonderful.” Said Qrowa as they walked home for the day. As Qrowa was walking he couldn’t get something off his mind “Why did I react that way when I saw Eda's portrait?” Qrowa said in his head.</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>